The costs of administering the third party payment system used in the healthcare industry are astronomical. It has been estimated that as much as 250 of healthcare costs are administrative costs, as opposed to clinical costs. This is due, in large part, to the difficulty in obtaining timely and efficient collection of payment from patients and third party payors (e.g., insurance companies). Conventionally, in only about 40% of patient visits can the amount of the patient payment be determined while the patient is in the healthcare provider's office, while approximately 60% of the time the patient payment amount can be determined only after the healthcare provider sends a claim to the third party payor and the third party payor adjudicates the claim, which typically delays the collection process by at least 4-6 weeks. When the patient payment amount can be determined at the time of service, payment cards, such as credit cards, debit cards, and the like, have been used to collect these payments. However, those claims requiring adjudication, i.e., where the healthcare provider cannot determine the patient payment amount at the time of service, healthcare providers have traditionally billed the patients on 30-day payment terms after sending a claim to the insurance company. Due to inefficiencies, it has been estimated by industry sources that the billing and collection costs for a single copayment is $10-$15 and that the average collection time is 45 days.
In conventional automated third party payor systems in the healthcare industry, the claim for payment is generated by the administrative staff of the healthcare provider or healthcare maintenance organization and transmitted electronically to a clearinghouse that accepts the electronic transmission, edits and processes the transmission, and reroutes and sends them electronically to the appropriate third party payors. In the health insurance industry, intermediaries receive claims from healthcare providers or other claimants, edit the claims data for validity and accuracy, translate the data from a given format into one acceptable to the intended third party payor (e.g., insurance company), and forward the processed claim to the appropriate third party payor. The third party payor then adjudicates the claim and makes payment/reimbursement at a time, as noted above, which is typically weeks after the service was rendered. As used herein, adjudication is the steps through which a claim for payment is processed by the third party payor to verify coverage eligibility, to determine the appropriateness of the care and services rendered, and to establish the amount of reimbursement. Prior art adjudication ranges from fully automated to partially automated to fully manual. However, the adjudication is typically performed by the third party payor during processing of the claim well after the service has been rendered. Of course, disputes regarding reimbursable services extend the payment period and increase the anxiety of the consumers and providers of healthcare products and services.
To date, the emphasis of automation in the healthcare industry has been in streamlining the claim submission and adjudication process and in streamlining the payment process for the portion of the payment which can be determined at the time of service. Unfortunately, previous efforts at applying automation to such an inefficient process have produced only small, incremental cost savings.
For example, health insurance management system such as that described by Sackler et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,507 processes health insurance claims for self-insurers using a computer program. The program is used by a health insurance administrator or management company to automatically process health insurance claims even where the claims fall under different insurance policies. While the disclosed program facilitates the operations of the health insurance administrator or management company, it does nothing to improve the payment efficiencies at the point of service.
Cummings, Jr. describes in U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,105 a healthcare management system that integrates the patient, the healthcare provider, bank or other financial institution, insurance company, utilization reviewer, and employer to provide comprehensive pre-treatment, treatment, and post-treatment healthcare and the required financial support. The system purportedly allows for total health management which takes into account the patient's available cash balances, insurance coverage, and the like in administering the patient's wellness. A terminal at the physician's office accepts data entry through conventional credit cards as well as special “smart” cards. However, no technique for providing adjudicated third party payment at the point of service is described.
Recently, payment cards, such as VISA® cards, have become widely used to facilitate the payment process for readily ascertainable amounts such as copayments at the point of service in all segments of the healthcare market, including hospitals, medical group practices, and dentists. Healthcare providers' needs for faster, more efficient collections, consumers' rising healthcare expenditures, and the increasing costs of healthcare have led to the increased use of such payment cards for such readily ascertainable amounts. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,760, private payment cards also have been issued to patients so that the patients can pay for medical services at participating providers; however, payment cards have not previously been used as the vehicle to access an adjudicated third party payment system for providing adjudicated settlement of healthcare claims at the point of service. This is the ultimate “streamlining” of the third party payment process and is the objective of the present invention.
To date, VISA® has used the Patient Easy Pay Consent form and a point-of-sale terminal to streamline payment by patients using a VISA® card for those amounts that could not be determined at the time of service. In that system, the healthcare providers swipe the patient's VISA® card at the terminal to capture the card information and the patient signs a receipt produced by the terminal to authorize the healthcare provider to charge the balance due for the patient's copayments, deductibles, and balances not covered by insurance to the patient's VISA® card account. The terminal then sends the Patient Easy Pay Consent information to the healthcare provider's computer for retrieval after adjudication. A conventional electronic payment authorization is launched after adjudication. However, claims processing and adjudication are performed in the conventional manner, thus causing a substantial delay in settling the balances due.
An adjudicated third party payment system is desired which eliminates the delay in claims processing and the associated administrative costs so that a healthcare consumer can settle payment at the point of service much as a consumer settles a hotel bill at checkout. The present invention has been designed to meet this great need in the art.